dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirk Thornton
|birthplace = Portland, Oregon, U.S. |family = Julie Nesbitt (spouse) Chloe Thornton (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |first_appearance = |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-present |status = Active |agent = CESD |website = Kirk Thornton }}Kirk Thornton (born May 13, 1956) is an American voice actor, director, and script writer working mainly with English-language versions of Japanese anime shows. He is known for playing tough or grouchy men in dubbed anime and video games. According to Anime News Network, Thornton boasts the most credits of any male voice actor who does English language dubbing, and in the field in general, is second only to Wendee Lee in total credits. To date he has been in over two hundred voice-over productions for Japanese animation. Some of his most notable roles include Brandon Heat in Gungrave, Hotohori in Fushigi Yūgi, Jin in Samurai Champloo, Hajime Saito in Rurouni Kenshin, Jet Link in Cyborg 009, Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and numerous Digimon. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - César, Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Farid *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Sebastián Uribe, Additional Voices *''Dark'' (2017-present) - Clausen Films *''Elisa & Marcela'' (2019) - Governor Proto Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Pedigree Hood, King's Servant (ep. 12), Blancbec's Guard (ep. 24), Driver (ep. 24), Soldier (ep. 25), Richelieu's Courier (ep. 26) *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - King Sheran Sharm (eps. 53-55), Poo *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Defoe, Additional Voices Animated Films *''Sky Blue'' (2003) - Cade *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Merlin Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fake Lupin (ep. 16), Jinkuro (ep. 21), Thug (ep. 22), Ghouls (eps. 50-51) **Schmidt (Streamline Dub; ep. 145) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Toki, Spade, Amiba, Villager (ep. 1), Medica (ep. 2), God's Army Commander (ep. 6), Temjina (ep. 19), Fang Clan Member (ep. 23), Kenshiro Look-Alike (ep. 31), Amiba's Servant (ep. 33) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Rapunzel's Father (ep. 29), General #1 (ep. 43) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Sakiko's Father (ep. 20), Butler (ep. 37), News Reporter (ep. 45) (Viz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Principal (ep. 51) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Takao (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Milton Massen *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Potato Man (ep. 2), Pet Shop Owner (ep. 3) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Guile (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Chō Sawagejō, Kanryu Takeda, Jinpu, Grandfather (ep. 2), Thug 4 (ep. 2), Cop 5 (ep. 3), Cop Victim 2 (ep. 3), Activist 3 (ep. 4), Drunk (ep. 4), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hajime Saitō, Heihachiro Sasaki (eps. 15-16), Sakuramaru (eps. 19-21), Ginjo (eps. 26-27), Soldier (ep. 46), Officer (ep. 53), Samurai Child 1 (ep. 53), Kaita (eps. 84-88), Sanada Ninja (ep. 86), Police Officer (ep. 89), Laborer (ep. 91), Officer (eps. 92-93), Office Worker (ep. 93), Water Clan Shiki (ep. 93), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Mr. Oshima (ep. 5), Shinma Ryu (eps. 13-14) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Sambo the First (ep. 19), Kagero (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Asimov Solensan (ep. 1), Shuttle Passenger (ep. 8) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Count Vlad Dracula (ep. 12), Punk (ep. 15), Bruce Lee (ep. 33) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Crackerjack (ep. 14), Ark Manaf (ep. 23) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Masami Eiri *''Trigun'' (1998) - Rai-Dei the Blade, Barfly 2 (ep. 1), Barfly 5 (ep. 1), Sheriff (ep. 1), Panicking Townsman (ep. 3), Cop (ep. 4), Man C (ep. 11), Gossiper 1 (ep. 14), Ship Dweller (ep. 21), Townsman (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - R. Instro (ep. 6) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Demosthenes (ep. 5) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Restaurant Owner (ep. 2), Barkeep (ep. 8), Saki Transporter (ep. 9), Townsman (ep. 9), Yakuza Leader (ep. 10), Bar Patron #3 (ep. 12) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, Mummymon, Eldest Poi Brother, *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Professor Gale, King of Atlantis (ep. 19) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Masahiko Umezawa, Teacher, TV Announcer, Store Clerk (ep. 5), Friendly Applicant (ep. 9), Councilor (ep. 20), Chairman Kawahara (ep. 24) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Noriyasu Seta, Teacher (ep. 4), News Anchor A (ep. 6), News Anchor B (ep. 6), TV Announcer (ep. 6) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Fire Dragon, Centaur #4 (ep. 14) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Doctor Onishi, Carl's Father, Ship Crewman 1 (ep. 5), Assistant (ep. 8), Hotel Clerk (ep. 16) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Bart Garsus, Utan, Captain (ep. 11) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Roy Matthews (ep. 6), Waiter (ep. 9), Unias Operative (ep. 10) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Yattaran, Battilizer, Yamaguchi (ep. 1) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Jet Link (Cyborg 002), Black Ghost Agent (ep. 2) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Takehiro Matsuki, Announcer (ep. 6), Announcer (ep. 15), Police (ep. 15), Train Conductor (ep. 15), Police (ep. 19), Task Force Member (ep. 49) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shinji Ibu, Tomoya Izumi, Coach Kato *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Berial, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Narrator, Urizane, Hideki (ep. 1), Street Punk (ep. 1), Man A (ep. 2), Man (ep. 5), Commander of HOLY (ep. 6), Worker (ep. 10), Council Member (ep. 14), Subordinate B (ep. 14), Alter User (ep. 15), Spectator D (ep. 15), Mainland Officer (ep. 25) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Orca (ep. 28) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Ruka Saionji, Sato, Punk A (ep. 1), Student (eps. 1-3), Train Station Announcer (ep. 1), Hotel Worker (ep. 7), Monkey Trainer (ep. 7), Naoki (ep. 10), Student (ep. 10), Beach Boy A (ep. 16), Drinker (ep. 17), Old Wizard (ep. 18), Customer B (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Gabumon (ep. 8), Tsunomon (ep. 8), Karatenmon (ep. 25) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Knight (eps. 53-65) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Umezawa (ep. 1), Interrogator (ep. 6), Policeman on Guard (ep. 6), Security Guard #2 (ep. 6), Suzuki Sato (ep. 10), Police Chief's Secretary (ep. 17), SWAT Chief (ep. 17) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Follower Deputy B (ep. 1), Pawn Shop Owner (ep. 1), De La Medan (ep. 2) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Ken Edmundo, Magnagalia Convict (eps. 3 & 7), Man B (ep. 4), Blues Duella (ep. 8), Hooligan B (ep. 8), Pickpocket (ep. 9), Soldier C (ep. 10), Hospitalized Driver (ep. 11), Carlos (eps. 12-13), Siberian Villager (ep. 17), Yakuza Henchman C (ep. 18), Thief A (ep. 18), Bodyguard A (ep. 20), Driver (ep. 21), Gazaardoll Soldier (ep. 26), Officer D (ep. 26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Meizu, Shukaku, Anbu Commander, Tazuna, Zō, Tea Daimyō, Akahoshi, Gennō, Murakumo Kurama, Teguse (ep. 11), Hosho (ep. 135), Land of Green's Minister (ep. 187) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Seikyou, Village Man (ep. 2), Guard (ep. 8), Chuuchin (ep. 22) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Cerulean Knight (eps. 5-9) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Brandon Heat, Deed's Henchman #2 (ep. 2) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Anthony Kostabi, Ralph Wednesday, Claimh-Solais Navigator (eps. 1-2), Silvana Flight Deck Crewman #2 (ep. 1), Guild Assistant Engineer (ep. 2), Fat Chicken's Co-Pilot (ep. 3), Hamilcar Valca (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Michael Roa Valdamjong, TVS Newscaster, Doctor (ep. 1), Teacher (eps. 1-2) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Lab Assistant (eps. 1-2), Leara's Father (eps. 2-3), Jagura's Attendant (eps. 23, 25) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Castillo, Mr. Watts, Sauz, Enjyu's Dad (ep. 30), Old Lion Hermit (ep. 37), Sanju (ep. 42) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ugaki, Eikichirō Saidō, Hiyosu, Zennosuke Kurumadani, Gyōkaku Kumoi, Hinagiku, Gegetsuburi, Narrator, Masaharu Iijima (ep. 133), Arrancar (ep. 203), Soul Reaper B (ep. 206), Soul Reaper (ep. 231), 9th Division Soul Reaper (ep. 234), Soul Reaper A (ep. 234), Soul Reaper G (ep. 150), Adjuchas (ep. 284), Soul Reaper (ep. 299), Central 46 Member C (ep. 310), Tapeworm Hollow (ep. 314), Soul (ep. 347), Mr. Pork (eps. 348-349), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Baptistin, Gaspard Caderousse, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Jin *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Rotten Jack *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Big G's Dad *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Kazuki Jūmonji *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Gabu Samejima, X-Zone Police Captain (ep. 1), Patron #2 (ep. 2), Shin the Shadow (ep. 2), Takuma (ep. 3), Tasuku (ep. 3), Captain Jackal (eps. 6, 19), Mr. Teacher (eps. 7, 19), Pete (eps. 9, 19) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Hamelin, Orco, Garu Rogelu, Gargantua (ep. 1), Mr. Yuzawa (ep. 1), Oracle (ep. 12) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Homer Yushima, Norstein Butler, Man (ep. 3), Man (ep. 6), Police Officer (ep. 6), Tortomon (ep. 6), Citramon (ep. 7), Teacher (ep. 7), Oiltanker Crew (ep. 10), Soulmon (ep. 10), Tasuke Shiratori (ep. 11), Doctor (ep. 42) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Kiritsugu Emiya, Gotō (ep. 1) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Takeru Inukai, Principal (ep. 1), Doctor (ep. 3), Man in Black (ep. 8), Mr. Shindō (ep. 10), Arresting Officer (eps. 12-13), Reporter (ep. 12) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Minotaur, Jibral Soldier (ep. 7), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 14), Elder (ep. 19), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 19), Jibral Soldier (ep. 20), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 21), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 22), Tomato Farmer (ep. 32), Rosekstan Operator (ep. 47) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kamina's Father, Operator (ep. 1), Villager (ep. 5) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Mr. Suzuki, Yuki Otoko (ep. 10), Doughnut Shop Owner (ep. 12), Factory Manager (ep. 12), Feedama 2 (ep. 15), Fish Monger (ep. 20), E-Rex (ep. 24), Grampa (ep. 26), Man (ep. 32), Biologist (ep. 37), Manager (ep. 37), Sasha's Dad (ep. 52), Alien Cop (ep. 64) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Apollomon, AxeKnightmon, Tactimon, Leviamon (ep. 5), SkullScorpionmon (ep. 12), Kabukimon (ep. 24), Betamon (ep. 32), Beast Axemon (ep. 37) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Takashi Nasujima, Hiroshi, Man B (ep. 5), Setton (ep. 5), Attacker #1 (ep. 10), Mister K (ep. 13), TV Guest (ep. 14), Yellow Scarf Member (ep. 22) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Grizz Sukino, Proto 01 *''Blade'' (2011) - Sakomizu (ep. 2) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep. 7), Thug (ep. 8) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Man B (ep. 2), Doobie (ep. 8), Heavy Lifter C (ep. 9), Soldier (ep. 14) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Beyal, Hargrave, One Eyed Jack *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Homeroom Teacher (ep. 2), Hatomune Transporter 2 (ep. 3), Zombie 1 (eps. 4-5) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Sebastian, Black Crab Distain (ep. 1), Goat Distain (ep. 2) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Rho *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Galand, Waillo *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Master Roshi, Champa, Galbee (ep. 15) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Takashi Nasujima, Toramaru Gang Member, Announcer (ep. 1), Lead Biker (ep. 1), Max Male Assistant (ep. 1), Teacher (ep. 2), Blue Square Member (ep. 4), Drakon (ep. 7), Thug (ep. 8), Blue Square Member (ep. 10), Hiroshi (ep. 11), Dollar A (ep. 17) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Snek, Sitch, Fukegao, Subterranean King, Frog Man, Zeniru *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Douglas Almeida, Captain (ep. 12) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - André Gide, Mimic Member (eps. 14 & 16) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 006/Chang Changku *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Taro (ep. 1), Male Student (ep. 2), Security Guard B (ep. 2), Homeless Man at LOL (ep. 3), Gang Member (ep. 4) *''ID-0'' (2017) - Lieutenant (ep. 3) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Kōichi Tachibana *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Baki'' (2018) - Yujiro Hanma, Narrator *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Hulong Alpha, Researcher *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Abuhachi, Victim (ep. 2), Chairman (ep. 3), Viewer (ep. 11), Old Man (ep. 12) *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Gustav, Kisuke Hanada (ep. 2) Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Shigeru 'Chombo' Tomota (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Hakushin Society Boardmember (ep. 1), Submarine Crewman (ep. 2) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Chujo Shizuo (ep. 7) (Manga Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Chaser 2 (ep. 1), Operator (eps. 1, 4), Sim Pilot (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Kitano *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Ogawa, Student, Computer (ep. 1), Delinquent (ep. 1), Todo Thug B (eps. 5-6) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Karakasa, Additional Voices *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - George Thomson *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Gilboa Sant (eps 2-3), Hasan, Commander (ep. 4) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Ramba Ral, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Teacher, Man *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Gustav, Archbishop (Streamline Dub) **Count Cagliostro (Animaze Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Professor Topolov (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Daikichi Nakaoka *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Sheriff Dalton, Lee's Messenger, Inn Worker (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Utsusu Mujuro, Hanza, Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Hiei (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Guile *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Tōya Kinomoto *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Gabumon, Garurumon, Metalgarurumon, Omnimon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Steve *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Launch Observation Team, Uprising Comrade B *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - President *''A Letter to Momo'' (2012) - Kazuo Miyaura *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Mamo, Ambassador's Driver, Bartender, Front Desk Guard, Manager *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Shiloh (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Entaro Hojo *''Fireworks'' (2017) - Nazuna's Mother's Fiancé Video Game Dubbing *''Judgment'' (2018) - Kaoru Ichinose *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Saïx Voice Director *Bleach *Blood Lad *Blue Dragon *Cosmo Warrior Zero *Durarara!!x2 *Final Fantasy XV *The Littl' Bits *Lunar Legend Tsukihime *Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone *Naruto *S-CRY-ed *World of Final Fantasy Writer *Bleach *Cosmo Warrior Zero *Iron Man *Karas *Wolverine External Links *Kirk Thornton at the Internet Movie Database *Kirk Thornton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions